1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to protective devices and, more specifically, to a disposable fitted protective device that may be manufactured of antibacterial, anti-microbiodical and hypoallergenic material for bedding and furniture comprising an impermeable layer bonded to an absorbent fibrous layer. Each of the sides is folded to form spaced apart walls with the adjacent sides fastened together, such as sown or bonded, at the corners with the impermeable material positioned on the interior side. Along the peripheral edge of the corners an elastic strap is fastened, such as sown or bonded, whereby the aperture formed thereby is smaller than the material surface area between the spaced apart walls. Therefore, when the fitted protective element is placed to encompass an article's sides and top surface, the elastic tensions the material on the underside of the article to prevent displacement from the selected positioning. The disposable element may be degradable and/or biodegradable.
Additionally, the invention provides for an additional element wherein said incontinence device is a washable product that will be constructed to fit mattresses, seat cushions, and pillows. The washable/reusable incontinence device for bedding, furniture cushions and pillow covers is comprised of cotton or cotton poly blend surface with an absorbent layer of poly rayon or poly with a waterproof vinyl or elastic type material sewn, bonded or laminated forming a barrier back, with elastic for fitment.
Furthermore, the present invention provides for a machine washable incontinence device, thereby reusable, for bedding, furniture cushions and pillow covers comprised of a fabric surface that may be manufactured of antibacterial, anti-microbiodical and hypoallergenic material with an inner absorbent layer and an integral waterproof barrier back having elastic positioned along the hem for fitment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other protective device designed for bedding. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 596,842 issued to Borwell on Jan. 4, 1898.
Another patent was issued to Kaufmann on Jul. 30, 1929 as U.S. Pat. No. 1,722,429. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 2,585,861 was issued to Small et al. on Feb. 12, 1952 and still yet another was issued on Dec. 4, 1962 to Kintner as U.S. Pat. No. 3,066,321.
Another patent was issued to Hyde et al. on Dec. 10, 1963 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,113,326. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 3,989,867 was issued to Sisson on Nov. 2, 1976. Another was issued to O'Connell on Jul. 4, 1978 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,097,943 and still yet another was issued on Jun. 25, 1985 to Svensson as U.S. Pat. No. 4,524,474.
Another patent was issued to Moretz et al. on Oct. 5, 1993 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,320. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,296 was issued to Mansour on Feb. 14, 1995. Another was issued to Colby on Dec. 30, 1997 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,701,617. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,787,523 was issued to Lindberg on Aug. 4, 1998. Another was issued to Dilloway on Nov. 11, 1987 as UK Patent No. 2 189 993 and still yet another was issued on Jan. 28, 1998 to Noftsier et al. as UK Patent No. 2 315 224.